


Sweet Like Chocolate

by hollyand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate Sauce, I lik the mage, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: Garrett Hawke has three pleasures in life. Sex, chocolate, and Anders – and preferably all three at once. From a prompt.(If you’re wondering if I’ve stolen that title froma late 90s UK dance hit, I’m not denying it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikestaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/gifts).



> Prompted by Pikestaff in the DA Weird Shit Discord Chat: “Cover the mage in chocolate sauce and lick it off”, any Anders pairing.

‘ _Trust is the lock is the key_

_There’s no doubt that your love’s all for me_

_You are sweet on the tip of my tongue_

_You are warm like the rays of the sun_

_You’re sweet like chocolate, boy_

_You’re sweet like chocolate;_

_You bring me so much joy_

_You’re sweet like chocolate, boy…_ ’

                                                        — From ‘Sweet Like Chocolate’ by Shanks & Bigfoot (1999)

  

One of the things Garrett Hawke loved most in life – apart from Anders, and sex _with_ Anders, of course – was chocolate. There was a lovely little chocolatier in Hightown that often crafted the very finest little treats that were just perfect for a man with such a saccharine palate. Truffles, bon-bons, pralines, petits-fours – everything a wealthy Hightown noble with a fondness for sweet luxuries could want.

Until the day that Rosamond’s Finest Orlesian Chocolates sold what appeared to be a gloopy brown syrup in a honey pot; and Hawke, on one of his (very) frequent visits to the store, poked and prodded at it curiously.

‘Champion,’ smiled Rosamond indulgently, for he was her favourite customer, ‘would you like to try our new chocolate sauce?’

‘Hmmm?’ Hawke looked up at her absently; he’d been so absorbed in the contents of the honey pot that he’d completely forgotten the presence of the chocolate-seller herself. ‘Y-yes, I suppose that would be nice. I shall be purchasing my usual treats, of course. I was just wondering what on earth _this_ would be for.’

Rosamond shrugged. ‘It’s just molten chocolate, Messere Hawke. But it is my own special recipe to keep it runny at cooler temperatures, so that you may enjoy a fine chocolate beverage in the cold if you should so wish.’

Hawke raised an eyebrow. ‘Isn’t it a little thick to drink? It seems to be clinging to this stirrer somewhat, every time I take it out of the pot.’

‘Well, it’s versatile, you see,’ explained the shopkeeper, dunking a tiny, dainty silver ladle into the mixture, examining the gloop dripping off the ladle before dunking it again. ‘It is thick, true, but not enough that you couldn’t drink it. But you can do other things with it if you wish. You could… spread it all over your toast as a thin spread, or…’

‘Spread it all over my _toast_?’ Hawke repeated.

Rosamond shrugged again. ‘If you fancied a sweet breakfast, why not?’

‘Hmmm,’ Hawke replied. He eyed the contents again, a thoughtful look on his face.

‘You could mix a little milk in it to thin it for your own drinking preferences, of course,’ Rosamond added. ‘You can heat it up, or cool it down – I’ve extensively tested the recipe to ensure it should remain the same consistency at all temperatures – or you could just… I dunno, dunk whatever you want to eat in it, and lick it off. Or suck it off.’

Hawke brightened. ‘Now there’s a thought,’ he said.

‘Indeed,’ smiled Rosamond, unaware of what Hawke might possibly have in mind. ‘Now then, Messere,’ she said, lifting the ladle from the honey pot towards Hawke’s face, ‘would you like a sample a little before you purchase?’

Hawke grinned at her. ‘How could I say no?’

***

‘Hawke,’ Anders began slowly, as Hawke gleefully unwrapped the day’s shopping in front of him, ‘what is in that pot?’

‘Chocolate sauce,’ Hawke replied cheerfully, patting the lid of the jar with a proud look on his face. ‘Guaranteed to stay at the same consistency at a wider range of temperatures than chocolate usually does.’

Anders chuckled. ‘Well,’ he said, ‘I suppose that makes Orana’s job easier, when she makes dessert. Although she’s already a very skilled cook, so…’

‘Oh no.’ Hawke fixed Anders with a serious look, and Anders gulped without quite knowing why. ‘It’s not for Orana. It’s for _us_.’

‘Us?’ Anders repeated incredulously.

‘That’s right, Anders. Us. You and me.’

‘I don’t understand, Hawke. Surely we’ve got to eat something else to go with the chocolate sauce?’

‘Oh, I definitely will,’ declared Hawke, grinning cheekily at his lover through his neatly-trimmed dark beard. ‘ _You_.’

‘But – but Hawke—’ Anders floundered; the heat in Hawke’s amber gaze was flustering him too much to think properly. ‘You want me to cover myself in chocolate sauce and – and—’

‘ _Exactly_.’

‘But it’ll make a mess, love.’

‘A sticky, sweet, _sexy_ mess,’ Hawke smirked, almost licking his lips at the thought. ‘Sweet like chocolate. Sweet like you.’

Hawke leaned forward, lips almost close enough to kiss, and Anders gulped again as Hawke took him in his arms; it was suddenly very warm in here, even though it was supposed to be a cold day. ‘Let me cover you in chocolate tonight, Anders. Let me lick it off… all night. Let me worship you just like you were meant to be worshipped. It’ll be the sweetest surrender I could ever imagine.’ 

***

In retrospect, Anders thought, he really should have known that Hawke’s sweet tooth was always going to get the better of him – and he really should have known it would probably make it into the bedroom sooner or later.

But no matter how ridiculous Anders had initially thought the idea, all was forgiven when he saw the excited look of wonder on Hawke’s face. Like a kid that was about to unwrap the biggest, shiniest present on Satinalia Day, knowing full well that it would probably contain his very favourite thing.

‘I can heat it up some more if you prefer,’ Hawke grinned, as he ladled the thick, warm, brown sweetness onto Anders’s chest, watching it drip slowly – _ever_ so slowly – onto one nipple, and then the other. Despite his earlier scepticism, Anders didn’t quite feel so silly about it now as he lay there propped up on the pillows of Hawke’s grand four-poster bed, watching the fascination on his lover’s face as Hawke swirled the sauce on each nipple, his eyes flicking up to meet Anders’s every so often with a look of tender reverence in them.

Hawke placed the ladle carefully back in the chocolate sauce pot, and leaned forward to take a tentative swipe with his tongue at one nipple, letting out a small moan of pleasure as he licked the other.

‘Beautiful,’ Hawke murmured. ‘Both of you. You go so well with chocolate, Anders.’

Anders couldn’t help chuckling as he leaned back on the red pillows, the rest of his skin luminescent in the candlelight. ‘Good to know, love.’

Hawke murmured something again Anders didn’t catch, and then dipped two fingers into the pot of chocolate sauce, and proceeded to paint Anders’s stomach with it. Anders watched as those skilful fingers dipped and swirled, finger-painting layer upon layer of sticky sweetness on his midriff, before Hawke scooped up some of the chocolate onto his fingers and approached Anders’s mouth.

‘Suck it off,’ he ordered.

Anders obeyed.

‘Beautiful,’ Hawke said again, as Anders fixed his honey gaze on Hawke, sucking Hawke’s fingers as seductively as he could while looking up at him through his blond fringe; his hair was tousled and half coming out of its ponytail, and he couldn’t help smiling inwardly at the way his dark-haired lover stared at him, gaping slightly, mesmerised.

Then with a wet pop, Hawke removed his fingers from Anders’s mouth, and scooped up some chocolate to do it again.

The chocolate was pleasantly sweet on Anders’s tongue, viscous but not too much to swallow easily, and briefly Anders wondered what it would taste like to suck it off Hawke’s cock. No doubt he would find out as the evening progressed; but for now, with Hawke removing his fingers from Anders’s mouth again – and Anders couldn’t help whining needily as the chocolate-covered goodness slipped from his lips – it was time for Hawke to lick off the chocolate that had been drizzled all over his chest, like Anders was a treat ready for Hawke to eat.

Hawke swished his tongue round Anders’s left nipple, then his right, groaning all the while at the taste of chocolate and Anders together, nibbling gently at the nipple buds with a moan of pleasure that matched Anders’s own. The chocolate had been starting to run down Anders’s chest and stomach, and Hawke simply licked it up as readily and hungrily as Anders had often licked up Hawke’s seed.

‘Mmmm,’ Hawke said, an expression of dreamy pleasure and lust mixed all over his face. ‘You’re _gorgeous_ , Anders.’

Anders couldn’t help chuckling. ‘Are you sure you’re talking to me, love, or the chocolate?’

Hawke opened his eyes and flashed him a wicked grin. ‘Both. Obviously.’ He lifted the pot again, grabbing the ladle’s handle. ‘I’m going to cover you in chocolate,’ he explained, swirling the contents of the pot, ‘and then… I’m going to lick it all off you.’

If Anders’s cock wasn’t already standing to attention, it certainly was now. Anders managed a weak chuckle as Hawke ladled the chocolate sauce all over his torso with the most exquisite care, as if Anders was a recipe that needed careful handling and measurement in order to produce the exact desired result. Hawke put the pot away again, and dived into an ice-bucket by the bed that Anders hadn’t even realised was there before now.

‘Forget heating you up,’ Hawke smirked, swirling an ice cube through the sticky mass he’d just poured onto Anders’s body, ‘I think I need to cool you down, first.’

‘Hawke…’ Anders winced sharply at the unexpected cold on his torso, but Hawke merely bent down and licked the chocolate off his now-erect nipples. Hawke licked long, wet strokes up Anders’s body, pausing only to lick the excess chocolate off his lips, and smoothed another ice cube over the moist brown stains his most recent layer of sauce had left on Anders’s body, before licking again, moaning decadently at the cool chocolate on his tongue.

‘The chocolatier was right,’ Hawke declared, a satisfied look on his face. ‘The sauce does remain at the same consistency whether it’s cool or warm. _Very_ impressive.’

Anders could only make a muffled noise of frustration into the back of his hand as Hawke coated the very tip of Anders’s hard cock in chocolate, then bent down and slurped it all off with one quick suck. When Anders removed his hand from his mouth and looked at Hawke, he was treated to the sight of Hawke kneeling above him as he covered his own member entirely in chocolate, proudly examining his handiwork, then moving towards the pillows where Anders’s head was, holding out the sticky brown erection at him with an expectant smile on his face.

‘Tongue out, Anders,’ Hawke commanded him, and Anders opened his mouth and poked his tongue out just in time for Hawke to drip chocolate onto it – the chocolate that was coating his cock – and Maker if this wasn’t the sweetest thing Anders had ever tasted, the scents of chocolate mingled with Hawke’s own musk in his nostrils while Hawke’s chocolate cock trickled onto his tongue.

‘Lick me,’ Hawke said, his voice deep and dark and almost strained from holding back, and Anders obeyed him again, licking the chocolate off his lover’s erection and kissing and sucking so tenderly that Hawke couldn’t help letting out a strangled cry of frustration whenever Anders removed his mouth to lick the chocolate off his own lips. Anders sat up a bit more, and pushed Hawke back onto the bed, taking the chocolate pot to coat the head of Hawke’s cock with sauce once more before lowering his head and sucking it off in one movement, like Hawke had.

‘Anders, stop – stop teasing me,’ Hawke gasped below him, and Anders chuckled as he took Hawke in his mouth again, wet tongue swirling around the head of his cock just like Hawke had done to his chest earlier, bobbing his head up and down until Hawke came apart under him, shooting ropes of chocolate-laced cum into Anders’s grateful mouth until he was spent.

‘Enjoyed that, love?’ grinned Anders, once he’d swallowed and Hawke’s breathing had slowed.

‘Always,’ Hawke said, pushing Anders back onto the pillows with his own loving smile and kneeling before him, grabbing the chocolate pot from where Anders had left it.

Hawke emptied what seemed like half the pot onto one hand and proceeded to slick Anders’s erection with the runny chocolate sauce, and Anders bit his own lip in anticipation of Hawke returning the favour.

‘How does that feel,’ Hawke said, grinning like the cat that got the cream as he worked one chocolatey hand up and down Anders’s cock, the sauce providing a lubrication that was just _perfect_ for what he was doing, and Anders groaned and bucked under his hand in reply.

‘And how,’ and here Hawke bent down and ran his tongue up the underside of Anders’s cock, and Anders jerked again, ‘does _that_ feel.’

‘Hawke,’ Anders begged, trying and failing not to thrust into his lover’s hand, ‘ _please_.’

Hawke laughed in sheer joy, the flecks of chocolate sauce in his beard almost matching, and bent down and got to work, licking long strokes up Anders’s hard shaft, his moans of pleasure matching Anders’s own, before clamping his mouth around Anders’s cock.

Hawke’s mouth was warm and wet and welcoming and tantalising and before long Anders was crying out his climax, spilling his seed into Hawke’s mouth as the vibrations of Hawke’s chuckling could be felt all over his erection and took Anders over the edge at last, thrusting into his lover’s chocolate-covered mouth; and as the aftershocks of Anders’s orgasm died down, the pleasure that filled his body radiated just as fully over him as the chocolate trails that covered him did. A good bath and scrub would be needed to get them off – but for now, Anders would wear them as the marks of Hawke’s sweet, sweet loving all over his body.

Hawke lay next to him, licking his own lips in pleasure, and Anders had to admit he had been right – it was the sweetest surrender he could ever have imagined. Literally and figuratively.

‘Good?’ Hawke asked him, as Anders’s breathing returned to normal.

‘Good,’ agreed Anders, returning the beam on Hawke’s face.

‘I think the chocolate sauce worked quite well,’ Hawke said, his voice almost a purr. ‘Definitely incorporating _that_ into the bedroom again.’

Anders huffed a laugh. ‘Well, if being painted in chocolate sauce gets you to lick me all over like that again, love, then… how could I ever say no?’  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at [hollyand-writes.tumblr.com](http://hollyand-writes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
